Wings of Black, & Wings of White
by Akisame-Matsudai
Summary: Akisame was an ordinary girl ,well as ordinary as a halfdemon can be, until the day she met HIM..... Train x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Name Train Heartnet**

Alias "Black Cat"

Race Human

Birthday April 13

Gender Male

Age 25 years old

Hair Brown, 1' long

Eyes Yellow

Height About 6'0"

Weight 145 lbs

Blood Type O

Status Sweeper

**Name Akisame Heartnet (They're engaged, but she doesn't know her real last name, so she uses his)**

Alias "Hell's Cat", "The Cat from Hell"

Race Human, Cat-demon

Birthday September 4

Gender Female

Age 20 years old

Hair Auburn (normally), 2' long,

Eyes Ice Blue (changes based on mood)

Height 5'6"

Weight 120 lbs

Blood Type O

Status Sweeper, Taoist w/ power to change appearance (but never really learned how, so she can only change her hair and eyesto shades of brown/ red and blue/ purple), half Cat-demon

**Name Sven Vollfied **

Race Human

Birthday June 23

Gender Male

Age 32 years old

Hair Green

Eyes Orange (normal eye), Green (Vision eye)

Height 5'11"

Weight 155 lbs

Blood Type A

Status Sweeper

**Name Eve **

Race Human

Birthday ???

Gender Female

Age 13 years old

Hair Blond

Eyes Pinkish-Purple

Height 4'6"

Weight 75 lbs

Blood Type AB

Status Bio-weapon, Sweeper

**Name Rinslet Walker **

Race Human

Birthday August 1

Gender Female

Age 23 years old

Hair Purple

Eyes Blue

Height 5'7"

Weight 125 lbs

Blood Type B

Status Thief-for-Hire


	2. Chapter 2

"…same? Akisame?"

He nudged her side with his elbow. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake.  
"You can't _still_ be sleeping!?"

She groaned aloud in annoyance and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"You're hopeless," he chuckled. And with that, he slid one of his arms under her knees, and the other at the small of her back. Heaving her up without any effort, he carried her bridal style over to the door which he kicked open and entered the upstairs hallway.

Akisame was well awake by now and confused as to what was going on. "Train? What do you think you're doing?!"

Train gave a small laugh. "Getting your lazy ass out of bed, Kitten." Train said as he dashed towards the end of the hall and skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs. Sitting down on the stairs railing, Train slid all the way down to the first floor of the newest safe house, Akisame still in his arms.

When he finally put her back on her feet, she made a small attempt to shove him with her elbow, but he dodged it with ease. "You know I don't like to be woken up this early like that!" Akisame threw a small tantrum as Rinslet (Rins for short) strode up to her and shoved a strawberry in her mouth.

"Eat that and shut up," she barked. "You're _way_ too loud for the morning."

Though she wanted to spit it out and give Rin a piece of her mind, she simply didn't have the energy to this early in the morning. Besides, she loved strawberries. A lot. So instead, she took a seat next to Train at the breakfast table, who was already stuffing himself with eggs that Eve had made. Even though she was the best cook (Akisame was too afraid to use a stove/ oven), her food still didn't quite fit Akisame's liking.

"I'm glad you like it, Train-san," Eve smiled, mockingly.

Sven walked in at that moment, and took a seat next to Eve, who was suddenly blushing like mad.

"Oh-Ohaayo, M-Ma-Master," she stuttered quietly.

'_Omigod. Not that whole "Master" thing again,_' Akisame thought, annoyed. Eve often called her partner (in both Sweeping and "sex" if that's what you want to call it seeing that she's only 13 and he's 32) "Master" or "Sven-sama", or something along those lines. It annoyed Akisame to all hell. It just seemed like a little too much at times.

"Eve-chan, the food is great," Akisame smiled at her, trying to change the subject in her head.

"Arigato, Akisame-san," she replied sweetly w/ a fake smile. The two never really got along together; Eve always thinking that Akisame would steal Sven from her and Akisame annoyed that Train was always looking out for Eve, just because she was still so young. Eve poured Sven a small cup of green tea. He thanked her kindly and downed it quickly.

Akisame was shifting in her seat, moving closer to Train. His brown hair was giving off this certain aroma that made her way too herny for her liking.

Train turned in Akisame's direction. She was smelling his hair at the time. "May I ask what you're doing?" He replied, blushing ever so slightly.

Akisame stopped her childish actions and said the first thing that popped her head without hesitation. "Um…Is that _my _shampoo you used?"

Train stared at her, partially confused. "Uh, yeah. I ran out of mine. Do you mind?"

Akisame blushed a little more. "O-oh, n-no. Of course I don't mind. I was just curious."

Train smiled softly at her. "Finish your breakfast. We have a job that will take a while to complete, remember?"

Yesterday's thoughts rushed back into Akisame's mind. _' "Train__Akisame__. You two are to travel over to a neighboring country in utter silence. You are not to be seen. Understood?" They had answered "yes". Then they were given their assignment: Capturing the next target__. Worth: $500,000'_

"Akisame?"

She returned to the present. "Oh, um, yes, Train-sama." She blushed involuntarily.

" '-sama'? Where did _that_ come from?" Train looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you sure you're alright?" He laid a soft hand on her warm forehead. "You do seem a little warm. Do you want to stay here? I can finish the mission on my own."

"N-NO!" Akisame immediately answered. "I-I want to come with!" She collected herself as soon as she felt that cold glare of Eve's on her skin. She was apparently getting annoyed with her spastic behavior.

"Aki-chan, I can look after you while Train-san completes your mission?" Rinslet offered sweetly.

Akisame was moved, but she knew that Rins still had a little somethin'-somethin' for Train. "Thank you, Rin-san. But I'd rather go with Train."

"You sure?" Train asked suddenly, surprising Akisame.

"Hai."

With the short answer, Train walked back up to his room while Akisame snatched another strawberry and followed him.

She lagged along, feeling a little dizzy. After taking a few bites out of her strawberry, they reached the entrance to their room. Akisame had moved into Train's room after her first year dating him. She really loved him, and was sure he felt the same way about her. They were perfectly inseparable.

Akisame entered behind Train. As quickly as she stepped in, Train grabbed her gently by the arm. The startled girl stared at him, his golden eyes meeting her blue-gray ones. "Train-sama?"

"You really need to stop calling me that." He whispered in her, which ticked to all hell.

She started to blush. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. "Train?"

"That's better." He pulled her into his embrace, locking her in his arms up against his strong chest.

Akisame buried her face in his jacket and breathed heavily. The heat was pretty intense by now. She was almost sweating.

And as if on command, her legs gave into the lack of energy and she collapsed into Train's arms.

He sat down on the floor, Akisame still in his arms. "That's what I thought." he scolded the unconscious girl.

Picking her up and laying her on the queen size bed took a little more effort than he had expected.

When he got her onto her feather pillow, he began to undress her, not caring if she was comfortable with this or not. Her fever had to be lowered; it could be serious.

Soon he finished the not-so-easy task of stripping his girlfriend down to her wraps, both upper and lower. Train didn't take his eyes off of the door. He was positive that someone was waiting outside, ready for their exit. Akisame, awoken by the blasting of the fan, sat up and watched Train through her barely silted eyes.

"Tra--?!" Train cupped Akisame's mouth shut before she could get one word out. He motioned for her to be quiet while he got up to inspect the area. He slid the door open cautiously. Peering around the door frame, Train whipped out his gun, Hades. He stood in a position that would allow him to attack the enemy without the enemy attacking him first. He flung himself around the door to stand before the intruder.

But there was nothing there. Just shadows in the dim light of the safe house.

Train was just about to let his guard down when a familiar voice spoke up from within the shadows. "Having fun, Train?"

Train immediately recognized the cold tone. "Sephiria-sama."

"Don't you have a mission to complete? I _do _remember assigning you and your little pet to one. When do you plan to finish it?" Sephiria was now only half way concealed in the shadows.

Train refused to face his leader. "As soon as Akisame's fever is down."

"Fix it soon." She tuned back into the shadows, and seemed vanished into thin air.

'_Damn it. Don't treat her like some goddamned animal!_'

----

Akisame sat up straight on the bed. She stared out onto the balcony, watching her four kittens dart around in the garden below her. She couldn't help but smile at their cuteness.

Akisame flinched as the door opened suddenly. Train walked in looking slightly pissed off.

"Have a good fight?" Akisame asked joyfully.

Train shrugged his cloak off. "Not really."

Akisame cocked her head to the side in confusion and worry. '_Train__…_'

"Listen: Let's just get this fever of yours down quickly and complete the damn mission. We can't afford to push his patience." The assassin-gone-sweeper strode over to the half-demon, who valued him more than her own life.

------------------------------------------------------

O hiyo people!!!! this is my first fic. ever so, please coment!!!!!! also, if u have any questions about me or the fic. e-mail me!!!! (My e-mail can be found at my account page, so just click my name!!!! bye all!!!!)


End file.
